Radioactive Spiders and Kryptonite
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Bee was a giant Alien Robot... Yes, I am very insane, but this isn't just a direct knockoff of Twilight. Just inspired by a lot of it's key elements Sam/Bee SLASH YAOI M/M


Five years ago my family and I moved away from my long time home in California. I remember being quite the brat about it. I threw a fit every chance I got, I hated moving away from everything I knew. It was hard to adjust to life in a small town in Washington, but I managed. I finally made friends, had pretty good grades, was ready to start my senior year, and pretty much guaranteed a date to prom. So of course my lovely parents decided all of the sudden that we would be moving back to my childhood home.

Wonderful.

So here I was, standing outside of my house, waiting for my best buddy from middle school to pick me up for school. I used to have a car, but unfortunately the weather in Washington can get pretty icy and... well my father's a cheapskate and refused to help me get a new one.

I looked up as a car horn honked and did a doubletake. Now don't get me wrong. I'm not really a huge car buff, but I could tell that Miles's ride was pretty nice. Here I was expecting a rusted old Ford truck and he pulls up in a shiny red Nissan. Who would've guessed?

"Hey man!" Miles smiled at me when I got in. "It's been what? Five years already? Not even one letter or email. I'm hurt really."

I laughed at the same kind of sarcasm I remembered the blonde having.

"Sorry, kinda busy you know. It's great to be back. As unexpected as that is."

Miles must have noted my bitterness because he put on a mock hurt face, "Oh I'm sorry we poor Californians aren't good enough for you now!"

I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. The day was off to a good start. I had thought it was going to be awkward seeing Miles again, but it was so easy to just get back into the old flow of things.

"So nice car." I said as we pulled up to the school.

"Yeah my mom got it for me after the divorce."

I looked up at him shocked for a moment as he got out of the car and I followed suit.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know." I said a little guiltily.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Besides it happened three years ago. I'm finally starting to get over it."

I nodded and followed him inside, finally noting the changes in my friend. Before, he had been a goofy carefree kid. Now, he walked with a lot more maturity and seemed more softspoken. I could tell from our conversation that he still had the goofy side to him, but he had grown up a lot. I wondered if I had changed that much.

He led me to the office where I signed in and was given a quick tour of the school since my Mom had insisted that I get there early enough for it. They gave me my class list and I was happy to see that Miles and I shared a lot of classes.

We sat in the cafeteria area waiting for class to start. This school was a lot bigger than my old one, and the typical cliques were a lot more obvious. I looked around, trying to spot familiar faces, and landed on a girl I remembered very well. Miles saw me looking and smiled goofily.

"Yup! That's Mikaela Banes. I remember you had quite the crush on her."

I nodded, remembering that, but things had changed since then and though she seemed very attractive, it was the person standing next to her that caught my attention a little more.

"Who's that?"

"Hmm? You mean Mik's current boy toy?" I frowned at him and he laughed, "Just kidding. She's in my Automotive class and we talk a lot. She goes through guys like crazy, but not like you would think. She just always picks the wrong one. Including the current jerk you are looking at right now.

"I can see why she's fall for him though." I murmured looking appreciatively over his muscles and charming smile. The guy obviously wasn't my type, but he was quite the looker nonetheless.

Miles was silent for a while and I turned to look at him wondering what was up. I was a little surprised to see a shocked look on his face. I stared at him for a moment before I waved a hand in front of his face. Finally, he shook himself out of it with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, I thought you said..."

My heart sunk for a moment. What if Miles was disturbed by my orientation? He was currently my only ally at the school so that would pretty much suck.

With a gulp I nodded and smile awkwardly, "Well, um. Guess the cat's outta the bag?" I frowned then looked down and muttered, "Or guess outta the closet would be more appropriate."

When I looked up I was not expecting to see a huge grin spread over Miles' face.

"Hey man, don't worry! Welcome to club!" He said happily patting me on the back. I laughed and shook my head.

"You too, huh?"

He nodded and looked up over to where Mikaela was waving at us. He motioned her over and turned back to me.

"Yup! And to be honest I'm glad. I was worrying how to tell you, and what you'd think. And now I have someone else to talk to besides Mikaela!"

Speaking of, he had just finished when the slim girl walked over to our table and sat down.

"Hey Miles, Who's your friend?"

I smiled and reached out to shake her hand. "I'm Sam. I used to live here in middle school. We used to be in the same class all through elementary."

She took my hand and seemed to think for a minute, "Oh yeah, you were the kid who always stared at me all the time." She laughed as I blushed and took my hand back.

"Hey you!"

Both my companions groaned as I turned to look at the guy that was apparently Mikaela's current beaux.

"So, uh, what's going on here." He said as he stood next to Mikaela and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Trent, this is Sam, he's new. I was just introducing myself. Besides, I need to head to class. I need to akd Mrs. Johnson about our test today."

As soon as she had left, Trent turned to frown down at me.

_Oh great,_ I thought, _Here goes the typical jealous jock act_

Well, I was surprised for the third time that day when he sat down looked at me closely.

"I'm Trent. You seem familiar."

I nodded confused for a second, before he continued.

"Sorry, I over react sometimes, but you know how it can be when you've got someone like _that."_

I nodded and chuckled a little. I don't know why Miles seemed to hate this guys som much... and then it clicked.

"Wait, Trent DeMarco?" I asked eyes suddenly wide.

He nodded confused for a moment before I managed to shake my shock and continue, "Sorry, it's just that you've changed a lot from Middle school. I used to live here then."

Trent grimaced and nodded, "Then I'm really sorry. God, I was a jerk back then." He looked over at Miles and back to me, "Oh, I think I remember now, you two always hung out right."

We both nodded.

"Damn. Sorry again. I was a jackass to both of you."

I laughed nervously and accepted the apology before the jock excused himself and went to join Mikaela in class.

I finally noticed that Miles hadn't said anything and looked to see him facing down with a slight blush on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked before following his gaze in the direction Trent had just let. Oh. OH.

"You have the hotts for Mikaela's Boyfriend?!" I whispered only to have him blush again and turn that goofy smile to me again.

"She doesn't know. I've kind of had a crush on him since freshman year."

I choked for a minute then turned wide eyes in his direction. "Well then. Hopefully that is the last awkward moment of the day."

Unfortunately I was wrong. Because at that moment I happened to look over to the entrance, and at that moment, in walked a group of people I couldn't help but notice. They all looked like they had come out of some sort of magazine. The first one was big and tall, he had crew cut hair and-was that a soul patch?-he was wearing a black tank and cammo jeans with black boots. His shirt clung just right and showed off his fine tuned muscles.

Right next to him, walking to close to be considered "just friends," was a guy who, while slightly smaller, seemed just as imposing. He wasn't near as built, but his red and white baseball shirt fit him just as nicely, as well as the battered jeans. He had short blonde hair and was saying something quietly to the guy beside him.

Behind them was another couple, that while they seemed to fit together nicely, seemed complete opposite. The first one had a wicked grin on his face as he laughed and poked fun at his partner. He was wearing interesting looking shades that hid his eyes, and had dark skin and dark hair done in braids. He had a neatly shaven chin strap, and was wearing a white short sleeved racing jacket over a black shirt and jeans. In contrast, his partner was wearing a serious look, albeit with a hint of amusement, and his features suggested asian decent. His dark hair reached down to his ears, but was done very neatly, with every hair in it's place. He was wearing Khaki shorts and a black polo shirt.

They all had stunning blue eyes, as far as I could tell, and they were all drop dead gorgeous. However, the very last one nearly took my breath away. He was shorter than the others, and had a beautiful shade of blonde hair that fell into his eyes perfectly, tinted with electric black highlights. He had a wide smile on his face as he laughed at something the one with sunglasses said. I couldn't help but notice how nicely his black jeans clung to his rear(ass is just too crude of a word to describe it.) and the yellow shirt with black vest suited him nicely.

He was the perfect mix between cute and sexy. He was amazing, and I knew that as he turned and caught eyes with me, that I didn't even stand a chance.

--

_AN: So yeah I am crazy for doing this, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone._

_I'm Sick and drowsy and my head hurts so forgive me if this sucks. _

_This is my first Transfomers fic, and I'm pretty sure my first non-kingdom hearts/final fantasy. I hope everyone likes this. I don't know how frequent I will be with updates seeing as I have about five other stories I SHOULD be getting done, but I will try. They will come sooner if I get lots of reveiws!_

_So what do you think of the pairings? Can you all get who the characters are so far?_

_Another question: Who Should I pair Optimus with?_

_Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it!_

_Please Reveiw!  
_


End file.
